


Twice As Much Love

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Bruce, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ask from anonymous: "Double penetration with Clark and Kal-el (some sort of magic that makes Supes split into two? Lol) along with impregnation kink. I think it's hot how both is possessive over Bruce and want their semen to impregnate Bruce. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice As Much Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/146460149686/double-penetration-with-clark-and-kal-el-some
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Omega Bruce Wayne was sandwiched between his mates, Alphas Clark Kent, reporter and farmer at heart, and Kal-El of Krypton. Kal-El wasn’t really an alpha, but he fit the profile of one, and Clark, was this adorable sweetheart. What was even better than having your mate split into two? It’s having both of them fucking him at the same time. Sometimes, Bruce liked magic.

Bruce, bouncing on Kal’s cock, motioned for Clark to position himself behind him. “C’mon, Clark, you know you want to put it in,” he panted.

“I…I…” Clark stammered. “He’s…he’s in your…and I don’t want to…”

Kal laughed. “No need to be scared, Clark,” he placed his hands on Bruce’s bruised  hips, and moved faster. “Cunts are built to take a pounding, isn’t that right, Bruce?”

Bruce licked his lips and smiled, amused at Clark’s mumbling. “Oh, oh!” he exclaimed when Kal’s thrusts became harder. “Clark…Clark, come on, get–hnngg–get your cock in—oh god, that’s it–get it in my ass–right there, Kal!”

Clark reddened. But wouldn’t that hurt Bruce?

“Kal, s-slow down a bit,” Bruce breathed out. When Kal stopped moving his hips to, Bruce gave him a satisfied hum. “And let Clark get his cock in,” he spread his ass cheeks, revealing his asshole, just as hungry as his pussy.

Clark swallowed. He could see Bruce’s cunt, glistening with his natural lubricant, spread wide by Kal’s cock, and Jesus, he wanted to do that to Bruce’s asshole, too. “You’ll get hurt,” he insisted.

“Oh, Clark,” Bruce smirked. “It’s not everyday I get to be fucked by two men who are both my mate. It’s a bit of a fantasy of mine, to be honest, to take two cocks. Won’t you indulge me, please?”

“Decide, Kent,” Kal sneered at him as he started to move again in slow cants. Bruce gasped as he felt Kal’s bulbous tip press up against the deepest part of him. “Because I’m dying to get some cum into him and get him pregnant,”

Clark’s brows met. Kal _wouldn’t_. If there’s anyone who should father the child Bruce would bear, it should be him.

Bruce scoffed at Kal. “I’m on birth control, you can’t,”

“Doesn’t hurt to pretend that I can, right?” Kal grinned at Bruce. “I’m a last son who wants a brood, too,”

Bruce turned to Clark who was still behind him with a heavy cock. “Well?” he said. “Don’t you want to pretend, too? Because if you want to pretend you can get me pregnant, that means I get two delicious cocks. Don’t you want me, Alpha?”

Being addressed as alpha made Clark’s nostrils flare.

“Fuck me, Alpha,”

A smile graced Bruce’s lips when the adorable sweetheart flew out the window, and the alpha in him surfaced. Clark pressed his tip into the wet asshole, and slid in easily.

“There we go!” Kal exclaimed.

“YES!” Bruce’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. He’d never felt so full. “Yes, fuck me!” he fell forward onto Kal’s chest, unable to keep himself up from the force of the hips pounding into him.

“You’ll give me a basketball team, won’t you, Bruce?” Kal breathed into Bruce’s ear. “We’ll build a bigger House of El,”

“I will!” Bruce cried as if the air had been knocked out of him.

Clark growled, bending over to bite Bruce’s neck. “No, I want you to give _me_ a basketball team, Bruce,”

“As many as you want,” Bruce rasped.

Clark and Kal glared at each other as they both rammed into Bruce . “He’s mine,” they both said stubbornly. “He’ll have _my_ children,”

“Just _fuck_ me!” Bruce demanded.

 


End file.
